The Scrooge in the Labcoat
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: When Bones alienates everyone, she finds herself alone at the lab on Christmas Eve. Now, she will face three ghosts, who will show her the events of her past, her present, and what could be her future. A Christmas Carol, Bones style
1. Stave 0

Zack was gone, to begin with.

When he had been at the Jeffersonian, Zack Addey had been the student, and later colleague of one Dr. Temperance Brennan.

And while she was a pleasant woman for much of the year, there was one time where, be you even friend, you were treated as her greatest foe. This time was Christmas, a point where the world all seemed brighter and full of joy. But for Temperance Brennan, she saw none of this.

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve.

Dr. Brennan, along with her colleagues, had been forced to come in on this day, in order to finish up their last case before the holiday season. They were all trying to make the best of it, but Temperance seemed to gather all their frustration on herself, and celebrate it fully, darkening the halls of the already empty Jeffersonian.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!" Booth called out, sliding into her office. Temperance glared at him, taking in his appearance. He wore his normal suit, but this time was sporting a green and red tie with little reindeer upon it, and she could just spy his Frosty socks peeking out from under his pant cuffs. Her eyes slowly made their way to the top of his head, where a red Santa hat was perched.

"That hat is not very functional." She stated, going back to her reports.

Booth frowned, his voice taking on a higher pitch. "Why, Merry Christmas to you, Booth!" He returned to normal pitch. "Thank you Bones." High once more. "Oh, you are quite welcome!"

"What are you doing?" Temperance asked, tone making it clear she was in no mood to chitchat.

Booth decided to ignore the question. "Come on, Bones…case is solved, we got the bad guy, and Marley is all set to be taken on the 26th. Lets go."

The 'Marley' Booth was referring to was their latest victim: Two weeks ago, hikers had discovered a skeleton wrapped his chains at the bottom of a river. Once it had been discovered that the man had been dead for 7 years, Booth had nicknamed the remains Marley, much to Temperance's disgust.

"His name is not Marley. His name is Thomas York." Temperance stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah…businessman, never around, so his son killed him so his mother could move on and marry the man she truly loved." Booth said, giving a wave of his hand. "Now, come on, let's get going. Parker wants us to take a picture before we leave."

"What?"

"Picture? You know, a captured image on film?" Booth said.

"I know what a picture is, Booth." Temperance said with a huff. "What I wanted to know is why Parker wanted to take one?"

"Come on, Bones…Parker just wants to have a Christmas picture with him and the squints." He wiggled the ball on the end of his cap. "Me and him even got everyone hats t wear…it will be fun!"

"First of all, it is Parker and I, not me and him." Temperance stated. "Second, I don't have the time."

"What do you mean, don't have the time?" Booth asked, annoyed. "The case is solved, Bones, what is there left to do."

Temperance frowned. "I have a lot of paperwork to finish before they can transfer the body."

"Cam already did that." Booth countered.

"Well, she did not do it to my liking, so I am redoing it all. And after seeing how she filled these forms out, I am now concerned that I must go through all the forms for our last few cases to ensure that she handled them properly. I do not wish for a murderer to be let off on a technicality."

Booth narrowed his eyes. "You are trying to get out of Christmas again, aren't you?"

Temperance laughed. "I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do this every year…try and find some way to avoid Christmas, to pretend it isn't happening."

"I have no clue where you came up with that silly idea." She sighed when it was clear that Booth wasn't going to let up. "Give me a few minutes, and I will _try_ and find time for one picture."

"Well, that's a start!" Booth said, heading out her door. "Oh, Hey Angela."

"Booth." Angela said, heading into her friend's office. Temperance looked up at her, her normal happiness at seeing Angela tempered by her foul mood. She also noticed that Angela was wearing a Santa hat shaped like a Christmas tree, obviously one of the hats Booth and Parker had picked out. "Well, looks like I found the Grinch."

"I don't know who that is, but I am assuming it is Christmas related."

"It is, sweetie." Angela said, moving to stand next to Temperance. "Listen, I know you don't like doing the normal "Christmas thing", so I came up with a great plan."

"I already have work to do…" Temperance began.

"Just hear me out, ok?" Angela stated. "My dad is on tour this year, and I really don't have anyone to spend Christmas with, so I got together with some other artists I know, and we are going to be volunteering at a homeless shelter. We will serve food, play music, I'm going to do portraits…" She paused when she saw Temperance's sour look. "You hate it."

"No…no no no." Temperance said. "It's…I already donate heavily to organizations to benefit the poor and needy, there is no need for me to give my time as well."

"Why not? They can always use more help!" Angela exclaimed.

"I'm sure they could, Angela, and it is great for you, since you lack the funds to do anything truly meaningful. But wouldn't it be better if I took the time I would be using to help one unfortunate person to write another book, and donate a portion of my money to a shelter? That would go to help 20 people in need. Its simple math, really."

Angela shook her head. "But it's a chance to get to know your fellow man, to commune with them…"

"I commune with my fellow man plenty, thank you." Temperance said. She reached into her purse when it was clear that Angela was not happy with her answer. "Listen, here is 50 dollars…buy one of them a scarf or something, ok? I promise to give more when I get a chance."

Angela took the money, glaring at her friend. "You know, maybe if you spent some more time around people, you would realize why so many people don't like you." She turned on her heel, storming off.

"Uh…did I come at a bad time?" Temperance's father, Max, asked, entering the room. Temperance took one look at the Santa hat he wore (shaped to look like Frosty the Snowman) and threw her hands up in disgust.

"No, not at all, other than I am trying to work and people keep trying to drag me into their outdated religious rituals." She paused. "Did you know Christ wasn't even bore on Christmas…he was most like born in the spring, and we only celebrate on the 25 because that was a holy day on the pagan calendar?"

"Uh, no, I did not know that. Did you know that 'A Christmas Carol' is the most reenacted piece of fiction ever?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Max shrugged. "I thought we were sharing Christmas facts. I learned that one when I did that Christmas Carol performance a few years back while in prison…the Neo Nazi that was playing Mrs. Cratchet told me."

"Dad… am very busy at the moment…"

Max shifted uneasily. "Listen Tempie…Russ said I shouldn't ask you this because you'd only say no…"

"Which is foolish to say, not knowing what my reaction would be…"

"But…Russ and Amy are having a family dinner tomorrow…and we would all like you to come."

Temperance tilted her head. "There is something to be said for knowing the history of a person to gauge their answers."

"Come on, sweetheart…one meal…"

"Dad, we can have dinner any time you want…but I am going to be real busy tomorrow…"

"Doing what?" Max asked, grabbing a handful of paper and waving them in her face. "Spending time with forms and dead people, when people who love you want to be around you, to spend time with you?"

"What I do is important, so do not think to belittle it."

"I am not belittling anything, Tempie, but for God's sake, it's Christmas! You are suppose to be with family on Christmas…not alone!"

Temperance glared at him. "You didn't think that when I was 15."

Max looked as if he had been shot. "Tempie…your mother and I…"

"I don't want to hear it." Temperance said, closing all discussion. "I take back what I said…I really don't want to have dinner with you, even if it weren't on Christmas." She turned her back to him, the conversation over. After several moments, she heard someone take a step towards her.

"I said get out of here!" She shouted, whipping around…

…to find a startled and scared Parker standing there, wearing a reindeer hat and holding a small bag.

Parker took a step back before running away, bag left in his wake. Temperance moved to go after him, only to find herself now backing up as an enraged Booth stormed into her office. Temperance hit her bookshelf, eyes wide as Booth slammed his fists on either side of her, pinning her there. Never had she been this scared, especially around her partner.

"I know you are having a rough time." Booth said through grit teeth. "And I know why you feel the way you do about Christmas. But for the rest of us, this is one of the best times of year." He leaned in closer, and Temperance was reminded of another Christmas they had been this close, with mistletoe and a toe curling kiss. Only this time, there would be no kisses, no startling warmth pooling in her belly. "You know…there are a lot of things you do that I do not understand, that I think are stupid. But damn it, Temperance, I make an effort not to voice them. And even then, I don't go out of my way to make everyone miserable." He shoved himself away in disgust. "But hey, you want to be a masochist, go right on ahead! But I am through trying to cheer you up, through letting you belittle things that bring me joy." He narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger at her. "And I swear to God, Temperance, you ever talk to my son like that again…." He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he reached into the bag Parker had dropped and threw Temperance it's contains: A black Santa hat with the words "Bah Humbug" written upon the brim. "We got that as a joke…but it suits the mood, doesn't it?" He spun on his heels, marching off. "Merry (censored) Christmas, Bones!"

Temperance waited a few moments before making her way to her door. Out on the platform, she could hear people talking, and could tell Booth was doing his best to hide his anger and get Parker feeling better. Wisps of Cam asking him questions while Hodgins cracked jokes filled the air around her.

But instead of swallowing her pride and going out there, Temperance Brennan shut the door to her office and went back to work. Let others waste time on the meaningless holiday called Christmas.

There were more important things to do.


	2. Stave 1

Author's Note: I don't own Bones but a Christmas Carol is public domain, so yay! Also, keep an eye out for all the hidden Christmas Carol nods…the first one many didn't notice was the beginning of the first chapter echoes the first lines of "A Christmas Carol": Marley was dead, to begin with.

Also, all the hats mentioned in the last chapter are real ones. I own the santa hat and the bah humbug hat (the first because I am a Christmas baby, the second because I manage the toy section of a superstore, and thus can get annoyed with presents), and the snowman, reindeer and Christmas tree hats are ones I have given to family members.

Also, some have asked where this story fits. It does belong in my new Castle/Bones Universe, but occurs before the events of "The Authors in the Crossover" and "The Anthropologist in the Watchtower".

^&^&^&^

Night had come to the Jeffersonian, and the only light now within the dark, quiet building came from the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan. All others, save for a few security guards, had left for Christmas break, making the normally, even in the evenings, active museum as quiet as a crypt. Within the room she sat, going over the forms, trying her best not to glance over at the 'Bah Humbug' hat that sat on the table.

Pushing herself away from her desk, she made her way to her file cabinet, determined to finish this next form and then move onto something else to keep her mind off of the image of an enraged Booth storming out of her office.

She glanced up, staring at the ghoulish face gazing at her, glowing slightly.

"How did you get there?" She asked, taking the skull that had been placed on top of her charging phone and setting it back on the bookcase where it belonged. Annoyed that someone had gone about moving her things, she began to move about, checking over everything in her office to ensure that it was where it should have been. Pleased that everything was at it should be, she moved towards the door, considering it for a moment before closing it and locking it tight. Why she did such a thing, she did not know, especially since she never bothered to lock her office, but still, she engaged the locks and moved towards her couch to begin looking over the last of her students' essays from their final exam.

That is when the alarms went off.

Startled, Temperance grabbed her gun and moved towards the door…and slammed right into it.

Shaking her head in disgust at her own mistake, she unlocked the door and threw it open, hurrying down the long staircase to the main floor, legs eating up the distance as she sought out the cause for the terrible wailing.

The lights and buzzers that normally let them know of an intruder had stepped onto the platform unannounced were hurting her ears, and she swiped her key card to quiet them. Moving up the platform, she looked about, trying to determine the cause.

No one was there.

She found that peculiar. Not just that there was no one there to set off the alarms, but also that there were no guards to investigate what was happening.

She looked about, making sure everything was in order, just as she had moments earlier in her office. The body from her last case still lay their, wrapped in his heavy chains. The files Angela had been compiling had not left the table. Every piece of examining equipment was accounted for.

Deciding that it simply must have been a fluke, Temperance turned to leave.

clank clank clank

Temperance froze.

Clank clank clank

The sound of rattling chains grew louder.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

She swallowed, forcing herself to think rationally. She was hearing things, that was the only answer. It was simple as that. Or someone was playing a trick on her, trying to scare her. Yes…that had to be it…this was all a prank…

"It is no prank, Temperance Brennan."

The voice was low, filled with gravel and glass, grating her nerves and causing her hair to stand on end. It seemed to whisper in her air, the foul stench of death wisping along her nostrils.

Temperance slowly turned…

…and found herself nose to skull with the corpse.

Temperance screamed, stumbling back, hitting the guard rail and almost falling off the platform. The skeleton watched her, its heavy chains rattling with every slight twitch of its form.

"Temperance Brennan." The skeleton Booth called Marley wheezed out.

Temperance moved along the rail, eyes wide as she struggled to understand what she was viewing. "This isn't real…this isn't real…ghosts do not exist…I am dreaming or hallucinating…" She tensed, before darting towards the platform's stairs.

"THIS IS REAL!" Marley roared, and Temperance found her way blocked. Lead chains now spun about the platform like demonic snakes, ensnaring it and closing off her escape route. More chains rushed forth, baring all the doors and windows, grasping the overhead lights and nearly ripping them down, twitching and wiggling towards her feet, forcing her to dance this way and that.

"How…how is this…" She questioned, her body trembling in fright. She had dug up the victims of genocide, been held at the mercy of madmen, buried alive, shot at and nearly raped and tortured…but this…this beat them all. This is what made her knees shake and her blood run cold.

"Do you know what you see?" Marley asked, taking a step towards her, a weathered and chipped phalange pointed at her. The skeleton held out its arms, waving to the chains. "Do you understand what these are?" When Temperance did not answer, the skeleton leapt at her, jaw working in frustration. "SPEAK!"

"Chains!" She cried out. "They are chains!"

"They are more than that…" Marley said, stepping back. "In life, we have connections to those around us. They lift us up, hold us together, help us continue on. They are suppose to be light, uplifting ropes and strings that grow stronger with each connection." The skeleton lifted one heavy chain that hung around his tibia. "But for every pain we cause our fellow man, for every friend we abandon or scorn, these lines become heavy, until they are chains that drag us down, that keep us prisons on our knees instead of high up and free." Marley let out a pained sigh. "In life, I ignored all that loved me, turning my back to them. In the end, this cost me my life, my son wrapping me in chains and throwing me in that river. But in death, I wish I could still have only those chains." He rattled his shackles. "Each link is a harsh word, each length a broken promise. In death, I am forever cursed to feel their weight, just as they weighed down those I delievered them to in life."

"I…I do not understand." Temperance whispered. "I don't understand any of this."

"And that is your problem, Dr. Brennan. You fail to understand such basic things and instead turn to the most complex." Marley took several breaths, his ribcage swelling then shrinking, his every motion labored. "You believe life is about understanding, while I believed it to be the pursuit of riches and power. But we were wrong. Mankind was my business. The common welfare was my business; charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence were, all, my business. The dealings of my trade were but a drop of water in the comprehensive ocean of my business!"

Temperance shook her head. "This is insane…"

"The world is insane, Dr. Brennan. It is built upon it, and it runs with it. But instead of accepting this, you have locked yourself away…" Marley let out a disgusted laugh. "Your chains already outweigh mine."

Temperance frowned. "Assuming I believe any of this…believe this isn't a dream and I am talking to you…what is it you want, other than to try and scare me?"

Marley's empty sockets seemed to stare into her own dark eyes. "You gave me my name and my face…you solved the mystery of my death. You worked hard to help me, and I have asked for a chance to do the same." Marley held out his arms, the chains all about the Jeffersonian rattling. "You must change, Temperance Brennan. You must see the error of your ways, for it is not to late to escape the chains that await you, to drag you down and keep you forever imprisoned, impotent and shapeless."

Temperance frowned, her former fear gone and replaced with skepticism. "You expect me to change because of theatrics and stories…you do not know me very well if you believe this will sway me. I require evidence…what proof do you have that my beliefs in the world are wrong."

Marley sighed, recalling the chains. "None." Before Temperance could become smug, the spirit continued. "But it is not I that will show you. I am but the first, Temperance Brennan. Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts. It is they that will, God willing, save you." With that, the skeleton began to walk down the platform stairs, he chains making his strides slow and labored. "Before this night is done, they will show you visions of what has come, what comes now…and what may still be." The doors burst open, and Temperance stared at the sight before her. The gardens that decorated the front of the Jeffersonian were filled with ghostly figures, each wailing and moaning as they tugged at their heavy chains, some unable to gather the strength to even move. Marley gazed at her one last time, holding up a heavy chain. "Thus is my legacy, Temperance Brennan…what weight will be your chains?"

A strong blast of wind blew from the outside, and the world went dark as Temperance was flung off the platform to the floor below.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself on her couch once more, the papers scattered about her.

"A dream." She mumbled, shaking her head. She knew it had all been a dream. Rolled her neck, she paused, glancing at her door. She knew she could prove her theory right by merely walking out onto the balcony and staring down at the platform to confirm the body was still there.

She could do that…

Instead, she moved back to looking over the papers…never noticing that her once locked down was now open just a crack…


	3. Stave 2

Temperance blinked, finding all at once that she had fallen asleep. Checking her alarm clock, she was startled to find the time to be nearing 1 am. At once, her mind reclaimed the specter in chains, forewarning her that the first of the spirits would be coming within the hour.

Of course, that was just silly. 'Marley' had been a delusion, a dream brought on by a lack of sleep. Ghosts and phantoms were not real…bodies did not get up off examining tables and threaten you…

"Is that so?" A happy voice proclaimed rapidly. "Because really, Doctor Brennan, I think you should, you know, really consider that there are things you don't understand…not that I don't think you could understand me, because you could…you can understand everything!"

Temperance turned, staring at the new arrival. The figure was a strange creature, small and thin, her hair done in a ponytail. She seemed to be surrounded by white flames that did not burn, dancing and twisting about her skin. She wore a long white tunic, a sprig of holly in the gilded belt she wore, the hem bearing spring flowers. Under one arm, she carried a large hat that appeared to be not unlike an old fashion candle snuffer.

"Daisy Wick?" Temperance asked, confused that one of her students would be dressed like this.

The figure laughed, a quick, fast laugh that just rubbed Temperance the wrong way. "oh no, Dr. Brennan. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"No, you are Daisy Wick…you are one of my grad students."

The Ghost shook her head. "I am afraid not. I might appear as her…I am told I appear different to all people, but I assure you, I am not this Miss. Wick." The Ghost frowned. "I haven't upset you, have I? I didn't mean to contradict you, but you needed to understand exactly who I am and why I am here."

"I don't know who you are or why you are here." Temperance countered.

The Spirit considered this. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I told you…I am the Ghost of Christmas Past…I am here to take you on a journey through your life, to show you how you came to be as you are."

Temperance frowned. "I don't have time for you to rehash my life. My memory is working quite well, several times greater than an average person's memory, so I have no need for you to show me this vision."

"Oh, I am totally sure you don't need me too…I mean, you are exactly right, and you are smart enough to know your own past…" The Ghost shrugged. "But I have to do it…I will get in a rather bad mess of trouble if I don't." Before Temperance could stop her, the Ghost grabbed a hold of her hand. "And here we go!"

Temperance looked about, startled as her office melted away, replaced with a vision she had long held locked away in her heart, of a place that brought both pain and joy.

"This…this…" She whispered.

"Your childhood home." The Ghost said happily.

The Ghost babbled on, but Temperance paid no heed. Instead, she watched as history played out before her. There she was, at the tender age of 2, opening up her first Christmas present without her parents needing to help her. She smiled as she took herself in, a bundle of fluff and energy, dressed in pink footie pajamas, her hair a mess of curly locks.

"_Dollie!"_ Her younger self squealed, clutching the small baby doll to her chest. Temperance felt tears roll down her checks as her mother lifted her younger self into her lap.

"_What's the Dollie's name, Tempe?"_ Her mother asked.

Little Temperance thought for a moment. _"Sarah Christine Brennan, mama. Sarah good name…and Christine is you!"_ She said, combing the dolls hair. "_Russ…dollie!"_ Russ was busy however, their father helping him getting a GI Joe figure free from its packaging. _"Russ!"_ Little Temperance shouted. Russ and their father shared a look before glancing up, taking a moment to listen as Temperance babbled about the doll.

Temperance turned away as her mother began to brush her air, sobbing softly.

"Amazing, how a child can gain the attention of the entire world." The Ghost of Christmas Past stated. "There is something about them that makes us want to see them smile."

Temperance thought of Parker's terror filled face just hours ago.

"Look at how your brother cares for you…he is so excited about his own toys, but his love for you makes him abandon them in exchange for allowing you to share your joy over your own presents."

When she turned back, Temperance found herself no longer in her childhood home. Instead, she was at her old elementary school, the gym filled with happy music as Temperance, along with several over student volunteers, helped clean up after the school wide Christmas party.

The students, a wide range of academics, athletes and outcasts, were not playing by their normal social roles. Instead they were all gathered, happily pushing brooms and chatting.

"_Let me get that for you, Temperance!"_ One boy called out, helping the 12 year old Temperance lift a garbage bag. Normally, strong willed Temperance would have complained, but today, Temperance saw that her younger self merely smiled, allowing for the help.

"_Well done, kids, well done!"_ A tall, older man cried out from the bleachers. He raced down the steps, pretending to trip, only to do a small spin at the bottom.

Temperance tugged on the Ghost's sleeve. "That's Mr. Fezziwig!" She exclaimed, her eyes alit. "He was my favorite teacher!"

The Ghost seemed surprised by this. "Him…but he's…just an elementary teacher! I would think you would favor someone like a professor that got you into anthropology, or the doctor that let you be their grad student."

Temperance shook her head, watching as Mr. Fezziwig handed out candy canes, proclaiming that with the principal gone, they could play their radio as loud as they wanted. Several boys rushed over, turning to a rock station, then grabbed the hands of the girls and began to dance with them. Even young Temperance bopped to the music, hair flying about as she let herself forget herself for a moment.

"You have to understand…Mr. Fezziwig was more than a teacher…he brought us all together, he made each and every one of us feel special." She nodded towards him, the Ghost looking on as Fezziwig walked over to a shy, overweight girl and held out his hand, the girl taking it after a moment, only to laugh as he began to do a goofy dance with her. She giggled, pleading with him to stop, until finally one of the other boys decided to "Save her", rushing over to dance with her. Mr. Fezziwig shrugged, bouncing away to another group. "It didn't matter how different we were or what we believed in or if no one understood us…Mr. Fezziwig never allowed a single person to feel bad…especially when they helped him clean up after the Christmas party."

The Ghost shook her head. "You mean he didn't belittle their belief in some outdated religious ritual…" She nodded towards a boy that wore a cross around his neck. The Ghost pointed to the overweight girl. "Or tell her bluntly that she was obese and needed to lose weight before the pressure caused her kneecaps to show signs of stress fractures?" The Ghost pointed at another child, and for a moment Temperance swore she was looking as a young Seeley Booth, before the child became someone else. "Or call that one childish for acting not the way he would prefer?"

Temperance licked her lips, suddenly not enjoying this vision as she had been. "…no."

The scene melted away, and Temperance found herself in the vision she knew had been coming, the one she had been dreading with all the fibers of her being.

Christmas…a few weeks after the disappearance of her parents.

She watched, a trembling intruder upon the dark scene, as her brother worked through the night to change their bare living room into the Christmas paradise it always was. She watched him shake as he hung the ornament that their mother always hung…watched him struggle with the lights and curse quietly when they became tangled...wept with him as he set the last of the presents under the tree, the last presents their parents would ever give them.

And then she watched herself come down the stairs.

Temperance wanted to scream, wanted to grab a hold of her younger self and shout, "You are going to drive him away! He is dying inside, and you aren't doing a damn thing to help him! Stop blaming him!"

But instead, Temperance could only stand there as her 15 year old self screamed at her brother, knocking decorations down, throwing things at him as he pleaded for her to understand. She watched as her younger self picked up the glass dolphin Russ had gotten their mother for Christmas and threw it at him, the glass cutting his face as it shattered. She winced as the door to her bedroom slammed shut, leaving a crying Russ…and Russ NEVER cried…to clean up the pieces of the precious gift her had wanted to give his mother, but would never be able too.

The scene spiraled forward, to the day Russ left her, a broken shell of the young man he once had been. Temperance stood on the lawn, watching her younger self stare out the window, hatred written on her features as Russ checked his luggage.

"_You may have pain in this, when you remember it Tempe. A very, very brief time, and you will dismiss the recollection of it gladly, as an unprofitable dream from which it happened well that you awoke. May you be happy __in the life__ you have chosen!"_

"Enough!" Temperance screamed at the Ghost, the spirit preparing to make another of her stinging remarks. "I want to go back to the lab, now! Stop torturing me with these visions!" She jabbed a finger at the Ghost's chest. "You hear me…I said that this was enough!"

The Ghost frowned. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan…I didn't mean to upset you…how about I show you something a bit more festive, huh? Would that make you smile? I bet it would!"

The world changed again, now a place Temperance had never seen before. But the figure seated before her was one she knew well.

Russ watched as his stepdaughters played with their gifts. Temperance knew that this was last year's Christmas, the Christmas after Russ and her father had gotten out of jail. Max Keenan was fast asleep on the couch, a glass of eggnog on the table. Amy was puttering around, finishing the last minute touches on their Christmas meal.

"Wait…I thought you and your family had patched things up…where are you?" The Ghost asked, feigning confusion.

"You know where I am." Temperance said bitterly, on to the Ghost's game. "I told Russ I couldn't come this year…that I had to fly out to give a lecture…"

"But…who would have an anthropology lecture on Christmas?" The Ghost asked. "Unless…were you lying? Oh my God, you were, weren't you! I can't believe you lied…"

Temperance didn't pay attention.

"_Russ…did you watch that tape of your sister's interview with E.T. yet?"_

"_Not yet." _Russ called back.

Amy frowned, peeking around the door. _"You know I love your sister, but…she seems really sad. Spending all that time in her lab with those bones…even in the interview she seemed sad."_

Russ shook his head._ "Trust me…bones are the only thing that makes Tempe truly happy." _

"Maybe I can find another happy Christmas…" The Ghost said, preparing to take them away.

"NO!" Temperance snapped, grabbing the candlesnuffer hat and shoving it over the Ghost's head. She blinked, finding her hands empty. She was standing in her office, utterly alone.

The clock chimed 30 minute to 2.


	4. Stave 3

Temperance blinked, realizing that, once again, she had fallen asleep…and that another hour was about to strike. Still disturbed by the dreams she had been having…because they had to be dreams and nothing more, Temperance decided to call it a night and find some all night diner or something of the sort to get a coffee and remain awake until Christmas morning came.

Exiting her office, she was rather pleased that she had found an answer to her demented dreams.

Until she turned, and found herself staring at a nearly 6 foot long face.

Temperance let out a shriek, which she would have normally found quite demeaning and denied doing if pressed out it. But in this case, she felt it was a proper response to finding a giant staring at her.

"Ho ho ho!" The giant proclaimed, raising a great leg of mutton and taking a bite. "You have never seen the likes of me before, have you Dr. Brennan?"

The giant was dressed in a great fur robe, a cornucopia-shaped horn within his one hand. All about him was spread the makings of a great holiday feast, their smells so mouth watering that Temperance found herself drawn to it. The giant stared at her with kind eyes, filled with knowledge, amusement and understanding.

They were eyes Temperance knew well.

"Dr. Gordon Wyatt?" She asked.

The giant laughed, his belly shaking. "You have me confused with someone else, Dr. Brennan." The giant set down his horn and held out his great hand. "Ghost…Ghost of Christmas Present."

Temperance reached out…shaking the ghost's index finger. "Uh…pleased to meet you?"

"You do not seem as upset as you were upon meeting the first of us spirits."

"I realized this has to be a dream." Temperance stated. "So, I have decided to simply allow it to run its course."

"I do suppose that would be a fine method of coping…if there were a dream."

"Which it is." Temperance repeated.

The spirit merely smiled.

"So, I what memories are you going to show me?" Temperance said, deciding to simply play along.

The ghost shook his head, holding out his hand for her to step on. Temperance, after a moment, did so, trying not to squirm as he wrapped his fingers around her. "I told you, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present…no memories, merely the viewing of the events all around us." Slowly rising to his feet, the spirit took one last bite of meat before stretching, Temperance still in his hand. "Ah…nothing like a fine mood to get you into the spirit." Nodding to himself he walked towards the wall, phasing through it and lumbering down the front lawn of the Jeffersonian. "Now, Dr. Brennan, you seem to have a rather unnatural aversion to Christmas and all that make up it. I believe that this is caused by the trauma of your youth, as shown to you by my colleague…"

"Miss Wick."

"…the Ghost of Christmas Past. I also hypothesis that by showing you scenes of this very Christmas, and how all enjoy it, you will slowly grow to remember your own fond feelings." Pausing, the spirit let loose a blast from his horn, and the snowy winds whirled about them. Temperance shielded her eyes, and when she was finally able to see, the morning sun was shining down and all about her people were enjoying the sights and sounds of Christmas morning. The giant moved unopposed, moving among the masses unseen, sprinkling Christmas cheer on all those he past.

"Where are we?" Temperance stated, leaning forward.

The ghost chuckled. "A very special place, where a very special boy lives. OOOP!" The giant quickly spread his legs open, allowing a familiar FBI vehicle roll under him.

"That's Booth's car." Temperance said, looking down. All at once, she realized exactly where she was: This was Rebecca's house, and Booth was returning the boy to his mother.

She smiled as Booth darted out of the car, a smile plastered on his face as he lifted the child up onto his shoulders, Parker still wearing his Santa hat. Temperance still felt the twang of regret for her accident harsh words, but was happy that Parker seemed joyful enough as the moment.

Waiting at the door was someone that did not appear that joyful: Rebecca.

"Mom!" Parker called out. "You are not going to believe all the cool stuff Santa brought me!"

Rebecca gave him a slight smile. "You can tell me all about it in a minute…why don't you see what Santa left here for you while I help your dad unload your stuff." Booth, reluctantly, lowered Parker down, the boy darting off to his room. Rebecca was on him the moment he stood, glaring at him. "You are late."

Booth frowned. "No I'm not."

"You are 5 minutes late, Seeley." Rebecca snapped.

"5 minutes? You are going to complain about five minutes?"

"You know I wanted to see Parker today, as soon a possible…but you had to be…you…and be late."

Booth frowned. "Rebecca, I know you are upset about your parents deciding not to come down this year…"

"Save it, Seeley." Rebecca snapped. "Save it. You have no right…no right to talk about them, no right to…psycho-analyze me…no right to keep me away from my son…and if we want to get technical, you have no right to him."

Booth grit his teeth. "For God's sake, Rebecca…can we not do this now…"

"No, we are going to do this now!" Rebecca snarled. "There are a lot of things I don't like about your relationship with Parker. I don't like how you try and take more time than you deserve. I don't like that he is in danger just being around you, thanks to all the crazies you go hunting down. And a especially don't like him going to the damn museum!"

"What's wrong with the Jeffersonian?" Booth demanded.

Rebecca threw up her arms. "Ignoring the mere fact that it is a place filled with murder victims and rotting corpses, I don't like the people there. Parker has told me all about them…those weirdos Hodgins and Zack that almost blow themselves up every week, your ex girlfriend parading around…"

"Lay off Cam."

"And imagine the joy of trying to explain to Parker why "Miss Angela was kissing another girl"!" Rebecca scoffed. "Really, Seeley…"

Booth narrowed his eyes. "You are on thin ice, Rebecca…be very careful."

"I will say whatever I damn well choose…just like that know-it-all partner of yours. Every time Parker comes back from that place, he is spouting some new nonsense that Dr. Bones said, and I have to explain why she was wrong!" Temperance mimicked Boot's glare at that comment.

"Rebecca…Bones is off limits, understand?" He spoke in a harsh whisper. "And at least the women in my life stay…unlike the fifty different men you have parading through your house!"

SLAP!

Booth blinked, cheek still read from the smack. Rebecca leaned in close, slightly wobbly. "Well, Seeley, those men are different…they are going to be seeing Parker a hell of a lot more than you…"

"Rebecca!" Booth shouted, tone desperate as she moved to shut the door.

"Cherish the memories of this Christmas, Seeley, they are the last ones you'll have involving MY son!"

Temperance watched on, feeling out of place, as Booth pounded on the door, calling out for Rebecca. "Why is he fighting with her…her posture and slight slurring of speech make it clear she has been drinking, and with the early time of day, it has clearly resulted in a destructive situation."

"Is that all you gathered from this scene, Dr. Brennan? You do not feel the least bit bad that, thanks in part to you, Rebecca will be keeping Agent Booth from his son?"

Temperance frowned. "I am sure once she comes out of her alcohol induced rage, she will see just how foolish she was behaving."

"Do not be so sure, Dr. Brennan. I have found that intoxication results, more often than not, in the truth being revealing. Rebecca has felt frustration about everything she said…this little episode may well be the catalyst that drives her to fully remove her son from Agent Booth's life."

"You…you are incorrect"

The ghost shook his head. "I see no more Christmas visits to those two Booth men, Dr. Brennan." Beginning to walk once more, the ghost turned his sights to other matters. "But let us leave this family, and visit another one…one you know quite well."

Temperance barely had a chance to gather her bearings before the spirit leapt through the air, the city of Washington DC turning into merely a pinprick before it came rushing back towards her once more. The giant landed rather gracefully for such a large being, letting out a laugh as he approached a familiar house.

"Russ." Temperance whispered. She shifted as the spirit moved he towards the window, watching as her father, Russ and Amy sat on the couch, a makeshift curtain thrown covering the doorway.

"And now, we present "Santa goes to the Doctor!" One of the girls called out. The youngest of the two (and how it annoyed Temperance that she was suddenly forgetting their names) emerged from the curtain, dressed up in a homemade Santa Claus outfit.

"Ho ho ho!" She said, trying to make her voice as deep as she could. "It is time to deliver presents!"

"Not so fast!" The older one said, emerging from the curtain in a blue bathrobe, her hair done in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" 'Santa' asked.

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, and you won't be delivering presents this year!" 'Temperance' said. Temperance crossed her arms, letting out a huff at the laughter her little self was getting.

"What do you mean?" 'Santa' asked.

'Temperance' circled him. "It is clear that your right scapula is damaged…I can not allow you to go out tonight!"

"That is…completely wrong. You would not find a scapula in the arm…" The giant gave Temperance a look. She sighed, growing quiet and watching the performance. She found, while it a little insulting that her nieces thought her such a stick in the mud know-it-all (as 'Santa' put it), it was rather funny, and she soon joined her family in laughing at the little play.

The giant and her watched for hours, long after the play was over, simply taking in the scenes and sights of Christmas. More than several times, Temperance questioned to herself why she had wanted to avoid such an event. Yes…the day was filled with out-dated religious symbolic gestures that she found annoying…but even she could ignore these and enjoy the merriment that made her smile.

"Family…so many different shapes and sizes, but they all seem to share a common trait…the good ones, the ones that work, find a way to bridge the gaps between their differences and simply…be." The spirit said.

"Where are we going?" Temperance asked, turning her head, wanting to see more of the party.

"To see so much more, Dr. Brennan." The spirit said.

And did they.

The spirit showed her Angela helping those as the soup kitchen, bringing joy to the most ignored of humanity. She saw Hodgins hiking a snowy trail, alone but at peace. She watched Cam and her family sing carols, and even Zack enjoying a moment away from the other members of the mental hospital to spend time with his family in one of the common areas.

And through it all, Temperance noticed that the Spirit of Christmas Present was growing older, more weary…the spring in his step growing slowly.

When she questioned him on this, he merely smiled softly. "I live but for one day…" Temperance was about to say more…when she saw a dark, claw-like hand dart back into the giant's robes.

"What…was that?"

The giant looked down, before setting her upon the ground. "Oh…them." He opened his robe, and Temperance backed away. There were two almost demonic looking children…the boy lacking eyes, tilting his head about in different directions. The girl was always snatching her hand out, as if trying to catch the very air. "They are Ignorance and Want. They are man's…beware of them Temperance Brennan…but beware the boy most of all."

And with that, a great wind struck Temperance, sending her tumbling down, the snow making her shiver, the air stinging her flesh and causing it to break out into goosebumps.

When she finally looked up, she found the giant was gone.

And in his place…stood a dark figure, dressed in the garb of the Grim Reaper.

"…I guess…you are the Ghost of Christmas Future…"


	5. Stave 4

Temperance stared at where the face of the Ghost should have been. But all that loomed from that cowl was darkness. The figure was dressed as the Grim Reaper, hands hidden under leather gloves, feet clad in long boots. The fabric of the spirit's robes made n noise, even when they moved.

"I am ready." Temperance stated. "Show me the future."

The ghost said nothing.

And Temperance found this scarier than anything else.

Turning her head away from the spirit, Temperance found that the city had changed. A dark gloom hung over them, the wail of sirens in the distance setting her on alert. A piece of paper floated by on the breeze, the cold air nipping at her arms and making her shiver. With the other ghosts, she had not felt the cold.

The ghost waved a hand towards several cops who were gathered near a the Royale Diner, Temperance taking a few steps towards them.

"Man, I heard the body is just disgusting. All rotting away and stuff…ironic, considering she'd be the only one to like something like that."

The other cop laughed. "You going to the funeral?"

"Only because the chief is making us…a favor to the director." The cop shook his head. "They need more warm bodies there…only friend that bitch had in life were dead people."

"You know, I worked with her 6 times, and she never learned my name. Said it wasn't "important." Yeah, well…" The cop spat on the ground, "guess we know what's important now, huh!"

Temperance did not understand what this had to do with her, but she kept their words in mind as she returned to the spirit's side. The Ghost had his reasons for making her listen, and Temperance found herself curious about who this hated woman the cops spoke of was.

The winds hit her face, blinding her, and when she could see once more, she saw she was in some coffee place she had never seen before.

But the figures that sat around the table seemed familiar…

"You know, I always liked her." A scruffy looking man in jeans, tennis shoes and a worn brown coat said, tapping his cane against the floor.

"You don't like anyone, House." Another man said, this one wearing a much nicer brown leather coat, his chocolate hair swept back as his boyish eyes held a slight sorrow.

"True, but of all of you, I hated her less." The man gave the other a mocking smile. "And oh, how I hate you, Castle."

The third man in the group rolled his eyes. "She was an annoying one…always belittling my work, calling it a fake science."

"That's because it is fake, Lightman." House stated.

Dr. Lightman glared at House before continuing. "I find it hard to find pity for her."

Castle nodded. "We use to be friends, you know…before she began pushing us all away. I feel nothing however. I know I should, but….nothing. All I can think is that her death will mean more sales for me. "

"And more cases for me." Lightman added.

"And I might get her hot interns." House commented.

The final member of their group, a blonde haired man with a trimmed goatee and wireframe glasses, took a drink before speaking. "She frightened everyone away from him when he was alive, to profit us when she was dead."

"…why the hell did we invite you, Allen?" House asked.

"Oh, shut up." Kevin snapped.

Temperance was horrified. "I understand." She whispered, turning to her guide. "I understand that this is what awaits me if I push people away…that I could end up having people speak of me this way when I die. Now…please end this."

But the Spirit did no such thing. With a wave of his hand, he took Temperance to a dark riverbed, standing by as she watched the cadaver dogs seek out lost pieces of the dead woman. She had witnessed such things before, many, many times, but for some reason this search, it…it made her stomach curdle.

The world moved again, and the two found themselves standing in the Deputy Director of the FBI's office.

Only Cullen was gone…and in his place sat Booth.

Temperance wanted badly to feel joy for her partner, that he had finally gained the promotion she had always felt he deserved, but she could not muster such emotion. Booth…Booth looked tired.

No…he was drained.

His hair was going gray and appeared to be thinning, his eyes sunken and dark from a clear lack of sleep. His normal smile was replaced by a gloomy frown, his eyes dark and almost glazed over. He reached with a tired hand down to rub his spine, it clear that the pains that had always bothered him had grown worse.

"how are the arrangements for the funeral." Booth said, touching his phone's intercom.

"They are all set, sir. Should I clear your schedule for the day?"

Booth shook his head. "I can't afford too. Her killer is still on the loose, and I owe her that much."

Before Temperance could question the spirit, Booth's phone rang. He answered it, and a ever so slight smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Parker." Booth said, even his voice weary. "Yeah…I heard that earthquake was pretty rough….uh huh…yeah, that sounds cool….no, I'm sorry pal, but looks like I won't be able to come to see you in LA this Christmas…yeah, busy here…but I will make it up to you, ok? Great…bye Parker."

Temperance sniffed, feeling the tears gather in her eyes. It was clear that the visions of Rebecca and Booth fighting had come to pass, and now Booth's son was separated from him by the entire country.

His secretary came in, and to Temperance's shock, it was an equally worn down Cam, dressed in an ill fitting pant suit, wearing almost no makeup.

"There you go, sir." She said, her voice quiet and meek.

The Spirit waved his arm yet again, and Temperance watching the world spin by faster this time. Scenes played out before her, each one tearing at her heart a little more each time.

There was Angela, squatting in some horrid apartment, shooting up Heroin, paint supplies thrown all over the place.

Then there was Hodgins, sitting alone in his mansion, a bottle of whisky his only company.

A older and bitter Sweets coldly telling a jury that a sobbing woman was an unfit mother and her children should be taken from her.

Finally, Temperance found herself in a familiar place: The Lab. Her home away from home.

But Temperance was startled to find not herself standing on the platform, but three of her grad students.

"What do we have, Clark?" Fisher asked. "What human wreckage must we sift through yet again?"

Clark, apparently the lead examinator, was leaning over the obscured body of what Temperance assumed was the poor woman everyone was talking about.

"Victim is female…late 30s to early 40s. Clothing gone, signs of rape."

"Did you know that 73 percent of women found murdered so signs of rape?" Mr. Nigel-Murray stated.

Temperance found herself being pushed up the platform by the spirit.

"The victim was raped and beaten…fingers and tones broken, fingernails ripped off. Her head was shaven of all follicles."

"There are cuts along the breasts…rather deep ones." Fisher stated. "Most likely from someone stabbing her to see if she had breast implants."

"Did you know…" Nigel-Murray began, Temperance tuning him out.

"The victim was finally wrapped in heavy barb wire and dropped into the river…signs of struggle along her biceps show she was alive when she was thrown in."

Temperance finally found herself staring at the broken face as the murdered woman.

Her own face stared back at her with lifeless eyes.

Clark was speaking. "Victim's name was-"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come stated.

Temperance slowly turned, eyes wide.

"I know that voice…." She whispered, trying to back away. "I know that voice!"

The spirit threw off his hood, his dark smile chilling Temperance's soul.

"And unlike the other two…I'm who I appear to be, Tempe." The spirit taunted.

"Epps." Temperance whispered.

Howard Epps, the murderous madman that had sought out to drive Temperance insane, chuckled as he walked towards her, his black robe still swirling around him. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. I leapt at this chance to greet you at your end."

"What are you talking about?" Temperance hissed, struggling to hide her fear behind a show of anger.

"Tempe Tempe Tempe…you truly have forgotten, haven't you?" Epps laughed. "This isn't a vision of the future….when your killer (who I really want to meet and share a beer with) bashed your head against that rock, he really scrambled your brain. You can't remember anything from the last 5 years, can you?"

Temperance shook her head, back hitting the examining table where her own corpse lay. "No…this isn't real…"

"Oh, but it is. This isn't a vision, and it isn't some hokey "Christmas Carol" story. Your mind only made that up to cope. Everything you saw has really happened." Epps jabbed at her with his finger. "You drove Rebecca and Parker away, then refused to speak to Booth when he needed you! You didn't care that he took a promotion you both knew he'd hate, and you didn't care that you drove away every new agent he sent to be your partner, until finally none of them wanted to work with you. You didn't care that Cam was fired for the FBI and the Jeffersonian's partnership dissolving. You didn't even bat an eye when Hodgins quit in protest or when Angela left because being around you was too depressing. You just kept going on with your life, making enemies…until finally one of them, an old one, came after you." Epps grinned. "Remember that Hispanic gang leader, the one you beat up in the FBI building?"

Temperance nodded.

"Booth warned him to call off the hit…but with Booth now a deputy director and you no longer his partner, the gang decided it was finally time to get their pound of flesh."

"This…this isn't real…this never happened."

Epps leaned in closer. "Yes…it did. You drove them all away Temperance, with your ego and now you are where you belong…all alone. All that remains is to put you where you belong." And with that, Epps shoved her.

When Temperance's eyes snapped open, she was staring at Clark's face.

"I will begin by cutting into the cranium." Clark said.

She was in her own corpse.

And Clark's face was replaced by Epps'.

"NO!" Temperance screamed, but her jaw remained hanging loose. She could feel the rot seeping into her body, the agony of her muscles decaying and her bones cracked and broken. She couldn't move, couldn't scream…all she could do is stare as Clark moved in with the skull saw.

"I'll remove the eyes for testing…they say they are the window to the soul." Fisher said as he grabbed an extractor. "But all I see in her soul is pain."

"NO!" Temperance's mind screamed. "Please, no! Someone…please…please don't let this happen…" She could hear the buzz of the saw coming closer, the extractor touching her eye. "No….no no no!" Temperance wanted to thrash, wanted to run, but she remained laying down. "I can change…I can change! I won't let this happen…I won't drive them away! Please, no! Let me have another chance!"

The saw touched her skull as Fisher began to tug on her right eye.

"NOOOO!"

"Temperance."

"No no no…"

"Temperance, open your eyes."

The soft, comforting voice made the fear race away. The pain was gone too, and Temperance felt a peace she had not known for some time.

"Temperance…" The voice whispered. Where Epps once stood another spirit was waiting…or perhaps the same one, given a new form. Still in robes, only these a brilliant white, the female spirit's gentle smile broke through to Temperance's panic-laced mind.

"…mom?" Temperance whispered.

Christine Brennan smiled. "'Are these the shadows of the things that Will be," Christine asked Temperance realized she was no longer in the lab, but in a warm, cozy house. Booth was there, grinning as he lifted a small boy up, the toddler making airplane noises as Booth spun him around the room. A Christmas tree was step up in the corner, stockings hung by the fireplace as the snow fell. All about the room where her friends and family…her father and brother and Amy and the girls…Sweets and Daisy singing at the piano…Cam laughing as Hodgins and Angela kissed under the mistletoe…and even Zack…yes Zack was there, looking at the photos of Booth posing with the four men from the coffee house.

And when Temperance turned, she saw herself, older yet more beautiful, cradling a tiny baby against her breast. This Temperance looked over at Booth, mouthing "I love you" to him.

"or are they shadows of the things that May be only?"

And with that, Christine shrank and twisted until she was nothing more the a coatrack…and Temperance found herself in her office once more.

^&^&^&^

Author's Note: The 4 men Temperance saw were Richard Castle from "Bones", who she is friends with in "The Authors in the Crossover", Cal Lightman from "Lie To Me" (which a fan thought I should do a crossover of, and this will be the closest I come to that), Dr. House from "House" (Because I've seen crossovers on this site of Bones and House) and finally I gave myself a quick cameo, as I (the fan fic character that is) have met Castle and Bones in "The Authors in the Crossover" and my goal for this world is to have myself pop up once a story for a cameo.

The rape percent is not true…I was too lazy to find the real number (and it would just make me sad)

This is the chapter that made me want to do this story…the idea of Temperance's two fates (especially being shoved into her own future corpse) just stuck with me. Hope you enjoyed it, and get ready for the finale!


	6. Stave 5

Temperance looked around her office, eyes finally settling on the clock that showed it was 6 am. Logically, she knew that what she had experienced had to be a dream and nothing more…that there were no such things as ghosts, and that the entire night had merely been nightmares brought on by guilt.

But the chill in her bones and the warm touch of her mother's hand still lingered.

Temperance rushed out of her office, not startled for a second that there was someone down on the platform, waiting for her.

"Excuse me…would you please tell me what day it is?"

Arastoo Vaziri looked up at her. She had asked him to come help her with work today, and was surprised to find her in such a strange mood. "It is Decembr 25th, Dr. Brennan. Most people in America know it as Christmas, however, or sometimes X-Mas." He said with a slight laugh. "Now, are you ready to begin catalouging the carpals…"

Temperance shook her head, a smile breaking out on her face. "Mr. Vaziri, we will not be working today."

"But…the extra credit…"

"I will give you an A if you help me right now!" Temperance said quickly, practically leaping down the stairs. "Go to Wong Foos, and tell Sid that I need him to begin cooking as much as he can. He will put it on a tab for me." She paused, tilting her head. "I am told hugs are given sometimes to express joy and thanks, so…" She wrapped her arms around her grad student, the young man freezing up in shock. "Now, off you go!" She said happily, already hurrying back to her office to grab her coat.

^&^&^&^

"Merry Christmas!" Temperance cried out to anyone she saw on the street. She had been shouting "Merry Christmas…I don't believe in the religious dogma of the holiday, but the spirit runs true so I wish you well in that regard" but found shortening it to make life simpler.

Temperance said it to anyone she saw…to those walking the streets, to cars at stoplights, even to…

"Ok Jack, now you will need to cut the blue wire…"

"Merry Christmas!" Temperance said to the woman with a face that looked like she had eaten a bad lemon.

"Chloe, what the hell was that?"

"Merry Christmas!" Temperance exclaimed, skidding to a stop in front of the soup kitchen. She pushed her way inside and held out her hands, taking in all those before her. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Angela blinked. "Sweetie?"

Temperance reached into her purse, pulling out her checkbook. "Angela, I would love to help you out here, but I have plans. But I promise we will do it the next time you want to. Until then…" She scribbled an amount down and passed it to the priest in charge. "That should help out!" She grabbed Angela by the shoulders. "Ang, when you are done, come back to the Jeffersonian…I have a big surprise!"

The priest took one look at the large number and passed out.

"….what the hell?" Angela sputtered as Temperance burst out of the building.

Indeed, Temperance went to church, and walked about the streets, and watched the people hurrying to and fro, and patted the children on the head, and questioned beggars, and looked down into the kitchens of houses, and up to the windows; and found that everything could yield her pleasure. She had never dreamed that any walk -- that anything -- could give her so much happiness.

Hailing a cab, Temperance made the hour drive to Russ' home, all the time on her phone happily arranging everything. That settled, she talked animatedly to the taxi driver, the man delighted that for once a fare was interested in his life. She left him with a healthy tip, and it was so that at 7 am Temperance found herself at the door to Russ' home. Pausing only for a moment to gather herself, she knocked on the door.

"Tempe?" Russ asked, startled. He was wearing Scooby Doo pajamas, his hair messed up, In the background, she could hear the girls unwrapping gifts.

"Merry Christmas Russ!" Temperance exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek before breezing past him. The girls each receiving a big hug, her father staring on shell-shocked as she wrapped him in a large bearhug. "Merry Christmas dad!"

"Uh…Merry Christmas, woman that looks like my daughter but doesn't act like her…" Max stammered.

Temperance ignored him, plopping down next to the girls, listening with interest as the girls explained what a Zhu Zhu Pet was. Russ, Amy and Max all stared, jaws swinging in the breeze, as the girls and Temperance talked animatedly for several minutes, before the anthropologist they all thought they knew rolled onto her belly, legs kicking back and forth in a very Un-Temperance way.

"Uh…Tempe…are you drunk?"

Temperance laughed. "I assume you are responding to my more open form of communication, one which you are not use to. The truth of the matter is that I have merely decided to embrace the spirit of the holiday and remember how it use to make me feel, while also living to make each day feel as such and think of how my actions affect all the rest of you, both positively and negatively."

"…and what exactly brought this on?" Amy asked, a little scared.

"Either a dream or 3 ghosts…well, three spirits and a reanimated skeleton if you want to be technical."

"…dad, I'm scared." Russ whimpered.

^&^&^&^

Seeley Booth was not in a good mood.

After his fight with Rebecca over Parker, and her threats of taking him away, all he had wanted to do was celebrate Christmas like all good Philly men did: By getting plowed and awakening sometime around the last bowl game.

Instead of that, Booth had received a text on his phone from Cam begging him to come in right away for some emergency.

"Yeah, there will be an emergency…" Booth snarled as he stomped up to the front doors. "Maybe today I'll finally kill one of the Squints…make someone's Christmas…" He thought, remembering the betting pool back at Headquarters of which squint would die by his hand first. "What the…" he stared at the crudely made sign posted on the door, informing him to go around the building and enter through the main door to the reception hall, the one used for gala events. "You have to be kidding me…" He muttered, stomping through a snowdrift as he made his way around the building. "I swear to Jesus, God, the Virgin Mary and Kratos I am going to…"

"Seeley!" Cam exclaimed, greeting him at the door, a huge smile on her face. Before he could react, Cam had tugged a Santa hat onto his head and pulled him inside.

Booth took in the surroundings, eyes wide. The enter ballroom was covered in Christmas decorations, ones he realized probably were from the Jeffersonian Christmas party just a day before. However, where that one had featured sandwich plates and some reheated meat balls, the tables here were lined with the best Sid could make. Sid, infact, was there, laughing happily as he explained to Daisy Wick how to properly make a bacon chicken burger for Sweets. Hodgins, wearing hiking gear for some odd reason, was helping Wendell and Fisher fix a snow machine, while Cam introduced her parents to different members of the Jeffersonian.

And now that Booth looked around, he realized many of the Jeffersonian scientists were there with their families, children running around happily as their parents chatted away. It was the most bizarre patchwork party he had ever seen.

"What in the…"

"Dad!" Parker shouted, rushing over from where he was playing with Russ and Amy's girls, hugging his father's leg. "isn't this cool!"

"Sure is, bud." Booth said, still a little dazed. "But how did you get here?"

"I brought him." Booth turned to find a slightly bashful Rebecca standing beside him, two cups of punch in hand. She handed him one and smiled weakly. "Seeley…I'm so sorry about this morning."

Booth ran his fingers through his hair. "Rebecca…I don't…"

"I…I don't know how she knew, but Dr. Brennan called after you left. She told me I was wrong about this place and asked me to come…she said if I didn't see anything to like, she would ensure Parker never stepped foot in her again." Rebecca waved to Max, who grinned and waved back. "Parker introduced me to the science teacher here, Max K…"

"The science way!" several children exclaimed.

"…and he showed me around. Seeley…this place…" She grinned, looking like a child herself. "I thought all Parker was seeing was dead bodies…but he is getting a better education just being around your friends than school will ever give him. Dr. Hodgins was explaining something about the compression of dirt…I didn't understand it, but Parker did." Rebecca looked down. "The point is…I was wrong, Seeley…and you are a good father. I am so sorry."

"I…I don't know what to say." Booth murmured.

"Well, don't say anything to me…thank Dr. Brennan." Rebecca pointed towards some stairs, and Booth looked up…and promptly burst into laughter.

There was Bones, wearing the Bah Humbug hat, wearing a gaudy Christmas sweater he had a feeling Russ had let her borrow, watching over everything. He made his way through the crowd, finally coming to stand next to her.

"Bones…what the heck happened to you last night?"

"Ghosts." She said, always to the point.

"Ok, I am just going to let one slide."

"To be honest, I realized that Christmas isn't some religious holiday, or an excuse to be greedy, or some over-commercialized event. Christmas…Christmas is the belief that, for one day we humans can find a way to put aside our hatred and our own self-serving ways and seek to make others happy, with no hope for reward. It represents our full potential." She paused. "And anthropologically speaking…that is something I can support."

Booth chuckled. "Think I only got about a 1/3rd of that…but hey…Merry Christmas Bones."

Temperance grinned, before growing bold and giving Booth a kiss on the cheek. "Meryr Christmas Booth."

And Temperance kept her promise to the spirits. Though many would laugh at her change of heart, Temperance Brennan only found joy in new outlook. And from that day on, she kept the true meaning of Christmas in her heart…to strive and bring hope and joy to others without expecting reward or payment in return.

And it was little Parker Booth who said it best, when he said:

"Dad, they have pizza!"

…fine, I will say it.

God bless us…every one.

^&^&^&^

The End

^&^&^&^

Temperance Brennan, Booth, and the Squints will return in Jan. 2010 along with Richard Castle, Kate Beckett and yes, even myself, in the next story in the Bones/Castle Crossover Universe "The Three Deaths of the Theater Dandy"

Here is the summary:

"When Martha Rodgers and her theater troop put on a benefit performance for a nursing home in Virgina, they all believed the worst they would face was some old timer falling asleep.

But when one of the audience members is killed and no one can agree how, it is clear to Martha this is a job for her son Richard.

Of course, Hank Booth, also in the audience, has something to say to that.

Now, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Kate Beckett and Richard Castle have to unravel the dark doings of a nursing home that make the secrets of Wisteria Lane look like a game of CLUE, all while their family and friends plot to bring them together.

Oh, and lets not forget that Wendell and Hodgins will seek to get an autograph from their new favorite writer…a certain blond haired fan fic writer who would like nothing more than to avoid the teams of Castle and Bones all together.

The Three Deaths of the Theater Dandy…coming this January"


End file.
